Happiness is Our Choice
by KLMeri
Summary: Domestic life suits Leonard, makes Jim itchy, and amuses Spock. K/S/M.


**Title**: Happiness is Our Choice  
**Author**: klmeri  
**Fandom**: Star Trek AOS  
**Pairing**: Kirk/Spock/McCoy  
**Summary**: Domestic life suits Leonard, makes Jim itchy, and amuses Spock.

* * *

"He's gone again, isn't he?"

"I believe Jim went for a run at early dawn," Spock replies as he scrolls through the day's news report.

Leonard sighs over the mug of coffee cradled in his hands. "Damn. I should've realized retirement would drive him crazy." With a sidelong glance at the Vulcan, Leonard takes a sip of his drink. "You know you don't have to be here, Spock. Jim 'n I are old, but technically you're still in the prime of your life. There're plenty of important things you could be doing."

The back door of the farmhouse kitchen swings open, admitting the missing Kirk—who, apparently, either has super hearing or was loitering outside on the stoop. (Leonard would guess the latter.) Jim says as he enters, shedding his jacket, "Who are you calling old, Bones?"

"The men with the gray in their hair," counters Kirk's lover.

Jim stills, a hand unconsciously lifting toward his head. "Shit, is there more?" He stalks toward the archway leading into the hall since the hall has the closest mirror. "Where is it?" A minute later, Jim calls into the kitchen, "I don't see it, Bones!"

Leonard's shoulders shake with silent laughter.

From the hallway, Kirk's voice gains a stubborn echo. "Bones? BONES!"

Without looking up from what he is reading, Spock cocks an eyebrow and tells the man sitting across from him, "This is your problem."

"You're becoming more human every day," Leonard retorts as he stands up.

Spock looks up at him. "Is that a complaint, Leonard?"

He cannot help but smile. "Just pointin' out we might be a bad influence on you, if you stick around."

Spock's eyes are dark but guileless. "You said there are important things I might do. Where I am now will always have the most importance."

Leonard unwraps a hand from around his mug and reaches out to skate his fingers across the back of Spock's hand. "In my heart I know you feel that way, but sometimes it's nice to be reminded of it." He ends the touch with a little pat. "Thank you," he says, sincere.

Spock turns his hand over and captures Leonard's fingers, tracing his thumb down the center of McCoy's palm. After a long moment, they release one another. Leonard steps away from the kitchen table and turns, then stops short.

Jim, leaning just inside the archway with arms crossed, is watching them with a familiar fondness in his eyes. "Regrets?" Kirk asks as Leonard approaches him.

"Of course not. You?"

"Only if you weren't teasing about those gray hairs."

Leonard laughs as Jim slings an arm around his shoulders and steers him away from the kitchen. "That's not our fault, Jim. Blame old man Time and leave us innocents out of it." He halts in the middle of the hallway and points at the corner of Jim's left temple mischievously. "But, yeah, I'm not teasing. It's right there."

Jim's eyes widen.

McCoy catches the man before he can bolt back to the mirror. Hold firm, he leans in until their mouths are nearly touching. "Didn't you tell me a little gray hair does not make you any less good-looking?"

Jim's muscles, initially tight with resistance, begin to relax. "I meant you, Bones."

"Mm," he says, "I think it goes both ways."

Jim's mouth quirks slightly on one side. "True, I was number one on the list of sexy Starfleet captains this year."

"I believe the article headline said _retired_, Jim—Sexiest Retired 'Fleet Captains."

"To be precise, Jim is a retired admiral," a third voice joins them.

Leonard eases back to look at Spock over Jim's shoulder. "So we're saying it doesn't count?"

"Wait, what?" Jim starts.

Spock's facial expression doesn't change but Leonard has known him long enough to tell when the Vulcan is willing to play along. "Given the reputation of the source, indeed, I would think its ability to judge is questionable."

An indignant Jim protests. "I earned that title!"

"By what means did you earn it?" Spock inquires too politely.

Jim shifts his stance, a sign that he is ready to accept the challenge, to face the unperturbed Vulcan. Leonard lifts his coffee cup to hide a smile and rocks back on his heels to watch the show.

Maybe he's worrying over nothing. Sometimes Jim will feel restless, and sometimes Spock will be bored; yet it cannot be denied they each made a choice to be here. Leonard may enjoy the experience the most, but he knows there will be many good moments for his partners as well. They worked hard for time together that doesn't involve dangerous missions or bureaucracy. He wants more than anything for the peace to last, so he can grow old with the two men who own a large part of his heart.

"I have an idea," he says abruptly, interrupting the argument between Jim and Spock. Well, it's not much of an argument. Jim is listing 'facts' about his right to be considered sexy and Spock is listening attentively, albeit with a look of patience that clearly states how very illogical he considers each point to be.

"Tell him about the beauty contest, Bones!" Jim demands.

"That was over thirty years ago. Now, hush," Leonard insists when Jim looks nonplussed, "and let me talk a minute."

"We are listening," Spock replies on behalf of both men.

"Why don't we take a trip?"

Jim's eyes light up. "We can go back to Yosemite!"

"No," Leonard groans immediately, "absolutely not. And I meant a day trip."

"But I didn't reach the top of El Capitan."

"I would prefer it if we do not repeat those events," Spock says, taking Leonard's side as he always does when an idea of Jim's involves potential disaster.

"There won't be a repeat, and I only fell a little ways before you caught me," Jim says dismissively. "If not Yosemite, Yellowstone?"

Leonard looks to Spock. Spock provides the required information: "Yellowstone National Park is another favorite pastime for mountaineers."

"Then that's also a no."

Jim turns away, muttering under his breath.

"The beach," Leonard decides. "The beach is safe—and warm. This change of seasons isn't good for my old bones anyway."

Next to him, Jim crosses his arms and announces in a tone that brooks no argument, "Then we're going to Hawaii."

"Why?" Leonard asks suspiciously.

"I like to surf." Suddenly Jim's aggressive look fades, and his mood lightens. He is all cheer and smiles as he claps a hand on Leonard's shoulder. "What a great idea, Bones! I'll look up the departure times for the shuttle."

Spock pivots as his eyes track Jim down the hallway and through the door of the room they use as an office. Then he transfers his gaze to Leonard. "I had assumed you desired a peaceful retirement."

Leonard frowns. "I do."

"...I see. Perhaps in the future, then, you will wish to select our recreational destinations without Jim's input."

Alarmed, Leonard says quickly, "What? Why?"

Spock turns without another word and goes back to the kitchen.

Leonard thinks. Leonard thinks _very _hard. Granted, they don't have the best track record with beaches (one time they got chased by a sea monster and another time almost drowned in a tidal wave) but Hawaii is a tourist attraction, not unknown territory on an uncharted planet. Hawaii has a natural beauty that people have loved for centuries, from its tropical location and preserved customs to its geological wonders like the active...

Volcanoes.

Leonard closes his eyes. Down the hall, Jim pokes his head out of the office to enthusiastically relay his news. "Bones, if we leave in twenty minutes, we can catch the next shuttle out and be there by noon!"

"That's great, Jim," Leonard says with a sigh. No point in arguing now, he knows. He opens his eyes and heads for their bedroom to collect the necessities for vacationing with Jim.

If, as they all pile into Jim's new hover car, Jim looks askance at the item in Leonard's lap, Leonard will purposely redirect Kirk's attention to driving. Once Jim's back is turned, however, Leonard silently shares a look with Spock and tucks the old doctor's bag between them on the seat.

"A wise precaution," the Vulcan murmurs for Leonard's ears only.

"Without a doubt," McCoy replies grimly. "Feels like old times."

Spock's hand seeks his. Almost instantly, most of Leonard's worry dissipates, leaving room for the enjoyment of the adventure. The corners of his mouth curve in a soft smile.

From the front of the car, Jim eyes them through the rearview mirror. "We're going to have fun, Bones," he says staunchly, as though he sensed some of Leonard's apprehension.

"Sure we are, kid," Leonard drawls. "Let's just make sure we stick to the beach."

Jim's response is to grin.

Anchored by Spock's hand in his, Leonard simply shakes his head and relaxes into his seat. If disaster comes, they'll deal with it as they always have. Until then, this is one of those moments Leonard can be thankful for. Life, it seems, is pretty good.

...In fact, it is better than he ever imagined it would be.

_-Fini_


End file.
